Figure Drawing
by ivygraze
Summary: Her hands flew across the page, trying to capture the sweet smile of his. Danny oneshot.


Ta lovelies!  
This is one of my favorites,  
written for my dearest friend Beth.  
She loved it, so I hope you guys will too.  
r&r, tis only polite yeah?  
xx

* * *

"If I could, then I would, I'd go wherever you will go

"If I could, then I would, I'd go wherever you will go..." the voice of Alex Band crooned in Beth's ear. Her iPod was blasting on full volume. The spring has just started and pretty purple and pink flowers bloomed in the school garden. The sun hung high in the sky decorating it between clusters of clouds. It was a beautiful day. If only she felt that way. Beth continued sketching the breathtaking view in front of her, but her mind was on something else, or rather _someone _else.

As hard as she tried to forget him, she just can't. Her mind consisted only of him. His sexy laugh, his soft freckled face, his captivating smile, his deep haunting blue eyes and his strong toned arms swirled in her head, going round and round in circles. He was the only thought that preoccupied her mind. Beth sighed dreamily, imagining he was actually hers. How good it would be if he had his arms around him, whispering sweet little words in her ears. She shivered at the thought of it, smiling to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang, indicating it was time for the next class to start.

Beth got up and packed her pencils and drawing book into her tote. She reached for her red flats beside her on the grass; she always took it off whenever she drew in public places. Then she turned into the slightly old building, walking up the stairs to her next class which was figure drawing.

Entering the art studio, she scanned the room hoping she wasn't late. The studio looked pretty empty, and she took a seat near to the door. Placing her sketchbook on the desk, someone tapped her arms and she looked up.

"Hey Beth," a tall girl with a cute pixie hair style said.

"Hey Chloe," Beth said back, smiling to the grey eyed girl.

Pretty soon the studio filled up with other students. Mrs. Reynolds entered the studio, followed by a dark curly haired boy. The boy had his hands shoved in his pockets. He stood awkwardly beside Mrs. Reynolds's table. Beth looked up from the flowers she was doodling and her heart started to beat furiously.

"Okay class, I know you're wondering why this young man who's not taking this class is with us today. He owes me a favor, so I asked him to be the model for today's class and he kindly agreed, didn't you Mr. Jones?" Mrs. Reynolds said, looking at the sheepish looking boy sternly.

"Yeah, I did," he replied, blushing a little.

"Okay Danny. Go and sit on the platform," Mrs. Reynolds said and took a seat.

Danny took a seat on a big blue chair on a wooden platform, about a foot from the ground. He put his hands on his laps, looking down on the checkered red and black buttoned shirt he was wearing. Then he looked up expectantly.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Nothing Danny. You just sit there and do nothing; it's the rest of us that would be doing our work," Mrs. Reynolds replied, straightening her glasses that perched on her nose.

"Okay class, I want you to draw what appeals to you most about Mr. Jones here, you girls won't be having a problem with that won't you?" she addressed the class, chuckling.

"Oh yeah!" the girls replied, some even squealing. The guys groaned. Beth wanted to squeal too, but she refrained herself from doing so because she knew hers would be the loudest squeal of them all.

Danny was smirking now, looking less uncomfortable. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Beth's hands immediately flew across the paper in front of her. This she could do easily, she could even do it in her sleep if she tried to. Her hands started drawing an almond looking shape, and pretty soon the shape resembled an eye. She took out an eraser from her pencils case, erasing a smudge on the corner of the eyes. Her eyes looked up from the eyes she was drawing and her heart stopped for a millisecond. Danny Jones was staring straight at her, she was pretty sure.

Beth quickly looked down at her desk. She tried to focus on her drawing, but she couldn't help but took a quick peek at him, making sure her mind wasn't making cruel tricks on her. She found herself staring into Danny's captivating azure eyes. His face looked intense and Beth surprised herself by forming a small smile at him. She nearly died of happiness when his lips curled into a smile, the smile that was the reason she couldn't sleep at night.

She quickly turned her sketch book at a clean page and her hands flew across the blank paper again. She had to draw his smile; it made him look sweet yet mischievous and charming and mysterious, like he find the whole world amusing. Beth nearly peed in her seat when she saw his smile that was drawn perfectly on the paper in front of her. She felt someone approaching her from behind and she looked over her shoulders, Mrs. Reynolds was peering at her drawing.

"That's really good, Beth. I like the way you portrayed his eyes and his smile, it shows how you're really fond of him."

Beth felt the heat crept to her face, and she didn't dare look up. She was sure that she could feel every pair of eyes in the room on her, and she wanted to die right then and there. Suddenly the bell rang and Beth let out a sigh of relief as everyone started to pack their things. Beth took her time doing so, keeping her eyes glued on the desk. She didn't want to bump into anyone especially Danny, he might laugh at her and if that really happens, she will most probably summon the earth to open up and swallow her.

She was the last person to leave the art studio and she walked slowly towards her locker, grateful that she was done for the day. All she wanted to now is spend some quality time in the bathtub and listen to her iPod while cursing herself for liking Danny so much that it was obvious, obvious to Mrs. Reynolds even. How ridiculous was that? She hugged her books tightly and once again she wanted to smack herself silly. She reached her lockers and spun the combinations number, and she scrunched her brows seeing there was a piece of paper lying in her locker.

She took the paper and once again was astonished to see a portrait of herself staring back at her. Whoever drew this was clearly very good, for she looked absolutely stunning in the portrait that was drawn using charcoal only. Her big brown eyes looked soft and delicate, her dark hair swept softly against her shoulders and her smile looked captivating.

"Do you like it?" a voice she knew too well spoke behind her. She turned around and her heart beat skipped probably a hundred beats when she saw Danny Jones standing in front of her, smiling shyly at her.

"I…I love it," Beth answered. "But this is not me. I mean, this drawing is so beautiful but well… I'm just not."

"Actually, I've always thought you are, so I had no problem drawing that pretty face of yours," he said, his mesmerizing blue eyes gazing into hers.

"Wait, you drew this?"

"Yeah, I did. Drawing is kind of like my hobby too," Danny continued, rubbing his shoulders. "So, are you doing anything right now?"

"What, me?" Beth squeaked. "I mean, no, I'm not."

Danny smiled and held out his hands towards Beth. "Care to join me this afternoon?"

There was only one answer to that. Smiling, Beth took his hands and they walked together, hand in hand.

Fin :DD


End file.
